warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bright Prophecy
The Bright Prophecy Part of the Frost and Sun series. -3rd Book- a collab by Pumpkin, Flame, and Fox Prologue ~ Pumpkin Thornstar padded forward. He was sure that the snowy forest around him was not his forest, but it was hauntingly familiar. Something about the snow-covered treetops and starry sky was special, so special he was unable to express it with words. "Thornstar." Thornstar turned around, fur bristling with surprise. Two ice-blue eyes gleamed from the holly bush. "Who are you?" hissed Thornstar. The cat padded forward. It was no usual cat. This cat had silver stars in her tortoiseshell pelt and her blue eyes sparkled with stars. "Dapplestar!" Dapplestar slowly nodded. The starry she-cat looked in his amber eyes. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if she could look deep into his soul. "I bring an omen," she meowed. She finally looked away, making Thornstar sigh in relief. She looked back at him, studying his face, as if she was trying to say whether he was worthy ro receive her prophecy. She opened her mouth to speak. "There will be five cats - a one that be strong in violent fight, a one that can stalk through the night, a one that can swim freely, a one that can run swiftly, and one that can leap high." With that, she started to fade. At first paws and tail, then belly, then up to her neck and then head. Her blue eyes seemed to float in the air for a heartbeat more and then she faded completely. Thornstar woke up. Sun was shining outside and snow was glittering with drops. "Thornstar! May we speak with you?" asked a voice from outside. Thornstar stood up. "Of course!" he told Junipercloud. The lean she-cat picked her way to his den, followed by Birchpaw. Once they were inside, the tabby apprentice stood up. "Thornstar? I-I don't think I want to be a medicine cat." The words surprised Thornstar. He always thought that the Birchpaw will make a great medicine cat. She proved him wrong. "And why not?" he asked. Birchpaw looked at her paws. "I-I was on a battle training and... I think it was fun. And I would like to give a place to Snowkit." Thornstar remembered the deaf kit that was brought to them by Brightmist about about a half a moon ago. He sighed. "You will have to catch up a lot of training, Birchpaw. But if it's what you want, you have it. Sloeclaw will be your mentor," he meowed and padded out of the den to tell the Clan. When he padded out, he noticed the snow. The sun was warm. He let out a long sigh. Thaw was coming, which meant trouble for the Clan. They were used to hunt in snow. But FrostClan will get through this, he promised himself, Dapplestar's prophecy echoing in his head. '' Chapter 1 ~ Fox It was by far so mysterious. For a moon, SunClan's deputy, Leafspirit had been expecting Gorsestar kits, and now, she wasn't. What could've happened? --- "Gorsestar...there's something I have to tell you" Leafspirit's mate looked at her. "Mmm-hmm" "Well...I have this rogue friend who is barren and I promised her my first kit would go to her-but we can keep the rest of the kits, and possibly have more." --- On that night, Silvermist, newly named, was rushing around bringing raspberry leaves from Junipercloud and fetching moss. Within a few seconds, the first kit was born. "That's all", the medicine cat meowed. Leafspirit sighed, looking down at the dark gray she kit. "So this one will have to do", she carried her kit over to the designated forest spot. The rogue wasn't there yet. Oh well, she would come sooner or later, the deputy left. But the rogue never came. The kit lay asleep in the midst of the forest. And the trees seemed to whisper "Mystical" --- Now Birchpaw was a warrior apprentice. She loved being a medicine cat apprentice but watching Snowpaw struggle to train, when she could sort herbs and hand out treatments, made Birchpaw's heart pang. Even though it was her dream, he had to allow Snowkit to have a better life. And now he could train with his littermates. "Come on Birchpaw, aren't you hunting with us?", Swiftpaw called. Birchpaw blinked. "Hunting?" "Yep" "But didn't we finish training for the day?" Redpaw padded over. "We've already hunted for the Clan so now we can for ourselves. Aren't you hungry?" Birchpaw's belly rumbled at the thought of a delicious shrew; it had been quite long since she ate unlike when he was a kit having 3 kills a day at least. But she had gotten used to it; how bad could one extra shrew be? "All right!" "Are you guys coming?", Dawnpaw meowed at the entrance. The three apprentices rushed over to their sister, and the four padded out. Within moments, Birchpaw hovered over a mouse; and she dashed her claws out; but just then another sharp pair barreled onto hers. "Why, have we Brightmist's kits here?", a haunting voice meowed. Before him, was a gray tabby tom. "You!", Dawnpaw yowled, her green eyes full of rage. How does Dawnpaw know him? The tom smirked at her. "Are you upset of leaving that party we had a few moons ago?" Party? Dawnpaw flinched and took a step back. Redpaw unsheathed his claws. "Who are you?" "I'm Gorsestar of SunClan, your uncle. Now, what's with all the shocked faces? Didn't your wrecked mother tell you you were half SunClan?" Of course Brightmist told them, but a SunClan cat was on their territory? "Oh yeah?", Swiftpaw called. "What do you want? You're on our territory!" "Oh, just paying a visit. Why, I love this place, can't wait for it to burn to ashes when I rain fire on your camp. Oh well, look at the sky, ta-ta!", Gorsestar left. And the rain started pouring. --- They had told Brightmist and Thornstar of what happened. Their leader was silent, thinking, while Brightmist fretted. "What have I done...what have I done...- "You haven't done anything, Mother!", Dawnpaw piped. Brightmist glared at her daughter. "It would be convenient if all of you went to your nests" Dawnpaw's tail drooped, and her littermates followed her to the Apprentice Den. She laid down on her nest, and sleep came soon. She saw a misty forest and saw a dark gray she kit; the kit turned and looked at her, opened her mouth and said in an eerie voice: "There will be five cats - a one that be strong in violent fight, a one that can stalk through the night, a one that can swim freely, a one that can run swiftly, and one that can leap high." Chapter 2 ~ Flame Dawnpaw jolted awake from sleep. Redpaw saw her and padded over to her. She mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't hear. Before he could think, Thornstar called a meeting. He had been a leader of one moon and still hadn't chosen a deputy. "The new deputy of the Clan will be Mistwing!" Thornstar yowled and the cats cheered. "Mistwing! Mistwing! Mistwing! Mistwing!" the Clan cheered *Sunclan* "Silvermist get me a squirrel!"Leafspirit snapped at her servant Silvermist brought her the biggest squirrel form the pile Leafspirit had often gotten soft at Silvermist and only Silvermist and Gorsestar Leafspirit smirked at the squirrel "Get something to eat" she growled and Silvermist dashed off gettign a crow and padding into the servants den with it they decided since Brightmist name ends with 'mist' all servants name MUST end with mist...a sudden yowled snapped her from her thoughts /wolffng came with Junipiercloud.....and Littlekit?! "Mothpelt....and littlekit.....how did you find that useless lump?" Gorsestar growled "His name is Snowpaw he got to be my apprentice and Thornstar has sent us with a message" Junipiercloud growled back 'What is it" gorsestar spat "he was thinking about a gathering every full moon...." Junipiercloud started "there will be a truce Sunclan and Frostclan could come together in peace" junipiercloud said Gorsestar thought for a moment"Very well tonight since it is a full moon?"he asked Junipercloud nodded and padded off with snowpaw close behind That night Thornstar came withMistwing REdpaw Dawnpaw Crowwing Breezepaw Snowstorm and Gleamshine Gorsestar was with Leafspirit Wolffang Flamewhisker Heatherpaw and Windstorm Thornstar leapt up on the tree and invited Gorsestar Sit down next to him "Gorsestar you may Start on our first gathering ever" Thornstar said dipping his head Gorsestar nodded and stepped forward "Things have been well in Sunclan as you all know where once small and got smaller due to cats leaving our clan, but a feirce rogue pack came to join and now are Wolffang Cloudface Heatherpaw Windstorm Berrypaw and Leafspirits Servant Silvermist We Did ''Have SpiritheartWith Sandkit littlekit and birchkit littlekit was deaf so we decided to take her to the forest an dleave her there but Spiritheart took all threeof her kits with her that is all" Gorsestar stepped down "We have had cats join as well we have had kits who are now Breezepaw flightpaw Featherpaw and Lightpaw our three apprentices Sloepaw Swiftpaw and Leafpaw Became sloeclaw Swiftflight and LEafshine who must have run away because she now serves as Leafspirit of Sunclan!" Shocked meows rippled through the crowd of cats "This gathering is over Thornstar said after sharing the news and jumped off the tree the cats went sepreate ways As soon as they got home Gorsestar wanted two new warriors for the clan "Heatherpaw Berrypaw Step forward!" Gorsestar called unlike his father he DID believe in starclan "I Gorsestra Leader of sunclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices for they have trained hard in the ways of your noble code and i commend them a warrior in your turn Heatherpaw Berrypaw do you promise to Uphold the warrior code protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"Gorsestar asked and they nodded "Then by the powers of Starclan i give you your warrior names! Berrypaw fromnow on you will be called Berryfall. Heatherpaw From now on you will be called Heatherstream!" Gorsestar finished "Berryfall!Heathersteam! Berryfall! Heatherstream!the crowd cheered Wolffang and Badgepelt disappeared "What is it?" Badgerpelt asked confusion in her voice "i know how you act around me I love you Badgerpelt and you only" "I love you too Wolffang." "Badgerpelt will you be my mate?" ".....yes.." Chapter 3 ~Pumpkintail Dawnpaw curled up in the apprentices' den next to Lightpaw and Redpaw. Her mind didn't let her sleep. Now her Clanmates were about to meet with those SunClan cats every single moon. Why! Why should they risk their lives like that? It was terrible! She quickly stood up. Her denmates were sleeping peacefully. She padded out of the camp to the dead of night. Scuffling sounded under some ferns. She crouched and took a few steps forward. Then, she pounced. The mouse went limp. Dawnpaw settled down and took a bite. "Having a midnight snack?" Dawnpaw jumped up. She looked deep into amber eyes - of her mother. "What are you doing here?" hissed Dawnpaw. Brightmist raised her eyebrows in amusment. "I should ask you the same thing," she meowed. Her eyes softened. "Is something wrong?" Dawnpaw looked down. "I... I have to think of Gorsestar and I...What he said..." Brightmist pressed to her, purring and licking her to soothe her. "Don't think about anything that happened," Brightmist whispered, her eyes filled with more pain that anyone could imagine. Dawnpaw looked up, her eyes flooding with rage. "And it's not only him! It's the traitor who is in our own camp!" she screeched. Brightmist sighed. "Ivyflower changed. She is my ''mother." Dawnpaw bristled. "And you are my mother. You should know what is best for me. Your 'mother' almost killed me!" she snarled. Brightmist sighed. "Dawnpaw, I-" But Dawnpaw spun around and stormed off to the forest. Brightmist ran after her, calling her name. "Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw, wait!" she could see her creamy tail streaming behind her. And then, it disappeared. Brightmist sped up. Suddenly, Dawnpaw disappeared. No rustling sounded anywhere. Brightmist stopped, looking frantically around. A screech cut the silence. Brightmist spun around and darted to the direction of the screech. She made her way to a small clearing. What she saw there was her worst nightmare. There was her brother and Leafspirit and few SunClan cats. Gorsestar had Dawnpaw pinned down, his claws clutching her throat. Dawnpaw's green eyes were wide like full moons with terror, fixed on Gorsestar. "Let her go," shrieked Brightmist. "She'd done nothing to you. Why Gorsestar? Why are you doing this?" she asked, tears on edge. Gorsestar glared at her. "And why not?" he purred. Brightmist narrowed her eyes and placed one paw in front of her. "Take one step closer and watch your daughter being shred to pieces," he snarled. Brightmist gasped. "You can't do that!" she said in unsteady voice. Horsestar let out a disguisting laugh. "Of course I can! I can anything! I'm leader of SunClan!" Dawnpaw glared at him. "You are no leader for me. You are just coward that hides behind his guards and never attacks!" she hissed. Gorsesyar looked as of he was about to kill Dawnpaw, but Leafspirit touched his shoulder with tail to calm him down. She then turned on Dawnpaw. "The coward here is you," she snarled. Before you could say 'mouse', Dawnpaw had her cheek split open, causing it to bleed. She shrieked with pain, trying to free herself, but Gorsestar dug his claws deep into her soft belly. Brightmist watched in horror as her daughter struggled not to scream. Gorsestar looked at his sister. "I give you ultimatum. If you and your stupid Clan won't give me half of your territory, I will torture your daughter to death myself," he hissed, while a big smile settled on his face. With that, he pulled Dawnpaw to the shadows with him, his claws dangerously close to her throat. "Mom!" shrieked Dawnpaw. Brightmist fought the surge to ran forward and fight Gorsestar. "Don't be scared," yowled Brightmist, "I won't let them hurt you!" And they disappeared. Brightmist stood there for a long time, trying to figure something - anything - out. Chapter 4~Flameheart Brightmist burst into camp panting from running the whole clan turned their head to look at her. "Is something Wrong Brightmist?" Mistwing asked worry laced in her voice "Sun......Sunclan....Sunclan took ''Dawnpaw...o-on our territory!" Brightmist was able to get through taking breaths. The whole clan stared in shock "T-Hey said if we want to S-see her again w-we have to give the half our territory" Brightmist explained "Those fox hearted cats want us to give them our territory?" Thornstar growled "I say we fight!" Gleameshine yowled digging her claws into the ground "Why should we fight Dawnpaw got herself into this mess" Thornstar growled "She ''your kin that'' and'' Sunclan was in the center fo the territory when they took her!" Brightmist yowled rage filling her veins "I say we get a battle patrol we need our ''apprentice back ''and ''teach Sunclan a lesson about getting on our territory!" Mistwing yowled, Thornstar Closed his eyes for a moment "Gather a partrol mistwing those left behind will guard camp" he finally answered *Dawnpaws P.O.V* "You know Frostclan will attack! My clan will come for me!" Dawnpaw yowled "Yes until then you are a servant! your name WILL be Dawnmist!" Leafspirit growled "My name is Dawn''paw!Im not a Stupid Servant of Sunclan!!" Dawnpaw Yowled "Enough! you name IS Dawnmist you ARE a servant to this clan and you WILL accept that!" Leafspirit yowled "I'm a warrior apprentice!"Dawnpaw yowled and yelped when she got part of her ear torn off. "Frostclan attack!"A voice yowled a patrol with:Redpaw, Swiftpaw, Birchpaw,Swiftflight, Mistwing,Gleamshine, Brightmist, Snowstorm, and Sloeclaw Cats all around her battled claws and teeth. Sunclan was slightly smaller and weaker due to the suprise of the attack Dawnpaw let out a angry screek jumping onto Gorsestars back clawing it letting all those moons of anger, out all the pain, and rage she had inside her "Dawnpaw he's had enough!" Snowstorm Yowled over the screeching cats Dawnpaw looked at Gorsestar to see she was pretty much clawing the life out of him she leaped off to go for another cat. Chapter 5 ~Pumpkin Dawnpaw sprang on a gray she-cat with purple eyes. Heatherstream. Dawnpaw swiped Heatherstream's flank with her claws. Heatherstream yelped and launched herself on Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw was struck by her weight, but managed to give her good kick to the stomach. Heatherstream was flung of her, curled up on the ground while her face was screwed in pain. Dawnpaw frantically looked around. Then she saw Gorsestar and Brightmist, both clawing the life out of each other. Brightmist raked her claws across Gorsestar's hip, trying to stay calm. But something inside her stirred every time she hurt her brother. He kidnapped Dawnpaw!, she thought for herself. There is no reason or time to feel bad. Gorsestar reared and Brightmist saw her chance. She could rip his throat out. But she hesitated. She didn't want to kill Gorsestar, did she? But she waited for too long. Before she could run away, Gorsestar landed on to of her. Brightmist felt his claws clutching her throat, and she was getting desperate for air. "Fool! You could've killed me! But you didn't. You still care about me! But I'' don't care about ''you! In the moment he said it, Brightmist's heart panged. You knew it all along, she reminded herself. Gorsestar lifted his paw with outstretched claws. "Say hello to Sunstar for me," he snarled. Brightmist closed her eyes, waiting for death to come; but it didn't. She opened her eyes to see Dawnpaw battling with Gorsestar. At least trying to. He had her pinned down and looked as if he was about to claw all of her fur of. He was finally done and left Dawnpaw's bleeding body on the ground. "You saw it coming," he growled. Instead of replying, Brightmist collapsed next to Dawnpaw. No! No no no no no no no! This is all my fault! She was too grief-stricken to see Gorsestar on top of her who was about to do final blow. But Redpaw launched himself on Gorsestar, clawing and clawing until te SunClan leader was on the ground bleeding. Redpaw rushed to his mother and sister. Brightmist was way too much in teas to thank him. "She will die!" she sobbed. Redpaw shook his head. "No if we can bring her to camp as soon as possible!" he meowed. Brightmist nodded, hey eyes still stained with tears. Chapter 6 ~Fox The clearing erupted in shrieks of horror. Leafspirit smirked. "See FrostClan? We have proven our point. Perhaps you will be smart for once and hand over your territory now!" SunClan hooted with mocking laughter. Thornstar sighed. "All right. The territory is yours. FrostClan has no hope now" "They shouldn't!", a loyal SunClan Warrior yowled. FrostClan sighed in defeat, and SunClan padded away. "Come on, Thornstar sighed. "We'd best find new territory." "Is that what you are going to do?", an unfamiliar yowl echoed in the clearing. It was a medium-gray she cat with cornflower eyes. "Are you seriously letting those fox-hearts take away your pride?" "Who are you?", Snowstorm asked. "I am Mystic, a rogue born in the forest, close to your territory, the she cat said. "I have been spying on you all, and I must say, I am disappointed. I would've never let those wimps rise that far. You should've been more powerful. And you,", she turned to Brightmist. You could've killed the wretched leader. But because you didn't, the she cat is near dead" Brightmist sighed. "It was hard...he was my brother" "So? If I had a sibling that went like that, I would've killed them a moon before the battle. Ha! Well, you've lost your territory away, so no hope now" "Actually", Gleamshine spoke up. "We still have our camp..." "But that's not enough!", Redpaw meowed. "Yeah, half our territory will make us starve. We needed the other half!", Birchpaw shot. "Believe it or not, I have a nice place for you to stay - one that SunClan will most likely not find you", Mystic meowed. "Really?", Brightmist asked. "Yeah...it's the forest I thrived in, there is a beautiful clearing that can be camp. There are a few foxes and badgers, but hey, you can fight once you regain strength, can't you? Many prey too" The Clan was silent. "Really?", Thornstar asked. "You-You'd do that for us?" "Yes, with an exception - that I can live in your Clan and have the same respect as any other member. I guess I could be a warrior since I've lived and battled on my own for all my life." "Then I call upon- "wait, can my ceremony be in the new territory?" "of course" ~ "Here we are" "Whoa", Gleamshine meowed. "So...wonderful", Snowstorm gasped. "Yes, we have many places here to call dens., Mystic said. But the main shelters are in the trees" "Um, where is the most sheltered place?", Swiftpaw asked. "Well, I guess it would be this large gorse bush" "I guess that could be the nursery", Birchpaw meowed. "We need a place for the medicine cat den!, the medicine cat cried. I've treated Dawnpaw on the way, but she still needs care." "This tall fern patch might be nice", Brightmist meowed. Brightmist, and Dawnpaw's siblings carried Dawnpaw into the den. ~ Pretty soon, it was all decided. The tallest tree would be Thornstar's den and place to call meetings. The warriors' den would be the range of trees to the right. The apprentices' den would be the range of trees to the left. The elders' den would be a thick dew bush below the apprentice trees. Everyone was helping out by making moss nests and passing them out, restoring dens, making them cozy, chatting, until Thornstar called a meeting. "I would like to thank Mystic for helping us. We will always be in her debt. But what comes next is our thanks, I call my StarClan ancestors to look down on this cat. She has been very loyal and helpful to our Clan. With your approval, I name her Mysticheart, a true warrior of FrostClan." "Mysticheart, Mysticheart, Mysticheart!", the Clan chanted. "Thornstar! A SunClan cat has found us!" "What?", the leader roared. "Gleamshine, Swiftpaw, and Redpaw brought out a scrawny she cat. "I promise, I'm not a spy", she pleaded. "How do we know?", Snowstorm huffed. "I am Silvermist, Leafspirit's servant. She has starved me and I stayed back to see what you were all doing, and I followed you. I just wanted your help." "For what?" "I'm really starving, I swear on StarClan I won't betray you, but can I please have food, then I'll go" "Look at the poor dear, we should let her stay", Brightmist meowed. "What if she's betraying us? This is exactly what Leafshine-er, Leafspirit did.", Thornstar growled. "I promise...if it makes you unhappy I will leave", Silvermist trembled. "wait! can we at least feed her before she goes?", Gleamshine asked. "All right", Thornstar gave the she cat a caught mouse to eat. "Oh thank you" After she ate it, she said "That feels a whole lot better, thank you", she turned to leave. "Wait!", Brightmist cried. "How about you come back here everyday for food, just do not let SunClan know of this." "I swear on StarClan and SunClan even, I will not betray you", Silvermist said as she left. ~ At nighttime, FrostClan had a big surprise. "Dawnpaw is conscious!", Redpaw meowed excitedly. The medicine brought her out and she stared at the Clan. Everyone purred happily. Dawnpaw did not smile. "Where are we and who is she?" "I am Mysticheart and I brought your Clan here. SunClan has taken the former territory so we are staying here" "I have a meeting to call!", Thornstar yowled. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these four apprentices. They have trained hard and are now ready to become warriors. Dawnpaw, Birchpaw, Redpaw and Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "I do", the four said. "Then by the power of StarClan, I now rename these cats to Dawnsky, Birchtwig, Redblaze, and Swiftwind. All dismissed!" Then everyone went to their dens. The newly appointed warriors went to their tree dens. "Guys, we still need to vanquish SunClan, remember the prophecy?", Dawnsky hissed. And her littermates realized she was right. Chapter 7~Flameheart "It said Five cats not four!" Birchtwig hissed to her litter-mate "Well whos the fifth cat?" "..." "Thats what i thought!" Dawnsky hissed and stalked off The next morning cats were setting up patrol for the new territory. "Ok for the sunhigh i'll need Redflame Mysticheart and birchtwig" mistwing yowled The three cats padded upto the deputy but all of a sudden snowstorm yowled "GLEAMSHINE NO NO NO NO!" The she-cat yowled as they brought her body into camp "how did this happen!?" "Sunclan found us" "why Gleamshine" "We are all gonna die!" "calm down!" Mysticheart yowled the cats went silent "sunclan does not knwo your here i have checked the fur between the claws and... "And what?!" Snowstorm roared "an old enemy of mine...Briar..has returned Chapter 8 ~Pumpkin Silvermist pushed her way through the forest. She was just going to FrostClan from SunClan. In FrostClan, she will eat something. She will soon be well-fed, and SunClan's torture won't have such an impact on her. As she padded to the moor that separated the two forests, she suddenly heard rustling in the forest she just came out of. She spun around, unsheathing her claws. She didn't know how to fight, but she had to try. A dark brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes came out. Silvermist narrowed her eyes. "Calm down, mouse-brain," meowed the she-cat. "I'm no threat. My name is Briar." Silvermist calmed down and tucked her paws into the shadow of her body. "I'm Silvermist," she meowed. Briar blinked. "What an odd name. Where are you from?" she asked. "I'm servant of SunClan," answered Silvermist, wincing. "You don't look to be fed enough." "I'm not. As servant, I have to bring everyone everything." "Then why don't you leave?" "I can't. They would catch me." "What are you doing here, then?" Silvermist gulped. "I... I have friends is rival Clan, FrostClan. They are very nice and I can come there and get food every day." Briar's eyes sparkled. "Good luck not getting caught then. Goodbye." With that, she walked back to the forest. ~ Silvermist was getting back. She hoped that she won't get caught and can get into the camp without being seen. Her mind was replaying the picture of Briar. Something about her seemed a bit off. Oh well, that was on every rogue. She pushed her way to the camp. She almost spun around and darted back. In front of her stood Leafspirit and Gorsestar. They eyes were burning with cold fire. How did they know? It took a while until her brain realized. Smirk played on Gorsestar's muzzle. Silvermist backed away to the forest, but hiss sounded behind her. Berryfall and Heatherstream. Her own sisters. Leafspirit smirked. "Who do we have here?" she meowed in amusment. Silvermist pressed to the ground. "No..." she breathed. "Yes," smirked Leafspirit. "How..."Silvermist felt tears burn in her eyes. Gorsestar cut them off. "Enough of this," he snarled. "Ah, Silvermist. I see. So you are going to FrostClan without telling us?" he smirked. Silvermist's stomach tightened. She knew she will be punished. Leafspirit padded to her mate. "Stop messing around," she meowed softly. Gorsestar nodded. "Right." He came closer to Silvermist. She trembled, her body violently shaking. "You will now pay," he growled. "Leafspirit and I will be watching. Heatherstream, Berryfall, now you can prove your loyality." The two she-cats exchanged anxious glances. For a moment, Silvermist thought they will help her. But the she-cats turned back on her, their eyes filled with brutality. Silvermist let out a cry of horror. Before she could do anything, Berryfall sprang at her. The gray-and-white she-cat attacked on her right hip. Her claws raked across the silver fur. Silvermist yelped and jumped away. Heatherstream came from the other side and sliced Silvermist's shoulder. Silvermist tried to fight back but she was still half-starved and not trained. Berryfall gave her gash to the belly, while Heatherstream clawed her back. Silvermist cried in pain, trying to attack Berryfall. She managed to scratch her, but only slightly on the shoulder. Berryfall gave her insane look and savagely attacked her belly, clawing and clawing. Silvermist desperately tried to free herself, but with Heatherstream attacking her flank, she couldn't fight back or resist. It seemed like ages till her sisters were finally done and they left her bleeding in front of Leafspirit and Gorsestar. The leader smirked. "I hope that taught you a lesson." Silvermist tightly closed her eyes. "I haven't heard anything," growled Leafspirit. Silvermist whimpered. "Yes Gorsestar," she forced out. Leafspirit smugged. "If you think it was cruel before, wait for now. Berryfall and Heatherstream will guard you, day and night." With that, they left her bleeding with the the she-cats. The two stared at her. "Well well well, this is our Silvermist now," meowed Heatherstream. "Why did you betray me...?" gasped Silvermist, getting up. "I didn't betray you. You betrayed your Clan. Now get up and do what you should." Until the evening, Silvermist was done with her duties. ~ About three weeks passed since Silvermist's punishment. Things were worse than ever. She had the feeling as if instead of belly she had just burning hole. Her legs trembled from hunger as she went to take Leafspirit dinner. She picked a plump vole. Her mouth watered as she took it to Leafspirit's den, but she didn't dare to do anything with it. She pushed her way to the den. Leafspirit turned on her. "You are late." Silvermist sighed. She knew what was about to follow. She closed her eyes tightly. She felt pain in her leg as Leafspirit's claws tore the silver fur. She bit her lip, not daring to let out any sound. "I'm sorry," she meowed softly. Leafspirit smirked and Silvermist padded out. Sun was setting and she went into Mothfur's den. The gray she-cat was setting some herbs. Silvermist pushed her way inside. "Do you need to clean up?" she asked weakly. Mothpelt turned on her. "Ah, it's you Silvermist. If you don't mind, you can clear out the old bedding, bring new and take te old herbs and throw them out." Silvermist sighed. Mothpelt always had work. But she wasn't cruel like the rest. Silvermist did as she was told to. After she was done, she was so exhausted she would most likely fall asleep while standing and waiting for approval to go. Mothpelt took some leaves into her mouth and set them down in front of Silvermist. "Eat those. Those are strengthening herbs. It will help you," meowed Mothpelt and nudged the herbs. "I know it's hard for you. I thought I would give you this." Silvermist swallowed the herbs. "Thank you Mothpelt," she whimpered. Mothpelt gave her a smile. "Anytime. Good night, Silvermist." "Good night." Silvermist padded out, only to be stopped by Wolffang. "What do you think you are doing?" he growled. Silvermist stared it him in confusion. "What do you mean?" "How you dare to steal something from the fresh-kill pile?!" "I haven't! I swear to StarClan!" Wolffang snorted. "Am I supposed to believe that?!" With that, he gave her blow to the face. Blood spilled out of four scratches on Silvermist's face. Another thing she knew were Wolffang's claws raking across her right side. She bit down a wail. "Now get back to your den and forget about fresh-kill for a few days!" Wolffang snarled. Silvermist sighed. Protesting would lead to more scars so she left it be. She got up and padded to the servants' den. She curled up on the cold ground, missing moss. Tears rolled down her face as she licked her right side. Why her? Why did SunClan had to be so cruel? She'd done nothing. She gave out a loud sob, her body shaking. She can try running away, but they would catch her. She was guarded too heavily. She gave out her emotions at full force. Soon she turned into lump of sobs, tears, blood and silver fur. ~ Brightmist paced around, her spine tingling. "It's been three weeks and Silvermist is nowhere to be seen," she reminded Thornstar. The brown tom sighed. "I know." "What do you think happened?" "She betrayed us." "What if something happened to her?" "Then it's not my problem." Dawnsky who'd been listening padded to them. "I can go to SunClan and spy on them," she suggested. Brightmist shook her head. "No way. I won't let you get killed." Thornstar closed his eyes. "Actually, that's great idea. But take Birchtwig with you." Brightmist was about to protest, but she was cut off by Dawnsky. "It will be alright," she assured her mother. Brightmist closed her eyes. "Fine," she meowed finally. "But please, please be careful. I can't loose you again." Dawnsky came to her mother and licked her cheek. "Don't worry mom. It will be fine. We will be alright." Brightmist nodded. "I know you will." Dawnsky padded to Birchtwig and told her the news. Together, they picked her way to the moors and then back to the forest. Chapter 9 ~ Fox Silvermist lay in her nest, thinking of the future. One day she would escape to FrostClan. But that had to be when SunClan least suspected her of running away. Possibly a moon or two later. It definitely had to be so-"YOW!", Silvermist was grabbed. Then dragged out of her den by Berryfall. Outside, all of SunClan was there, watching Silvermist with malicious eyes. Berryfall threw her across camp and at Gorsestar and Leafspirit's feet. She gasped and looked up. "SunClan!, Gorsestar yowled. As you know, we have a traitor here. For the next moon, she will have no prey to eat, besides berries and leaves she finds on her own. Prey found on her own will be ours. If she is caught betraying us again, she will be forced to eat deathberries. Any ill treatment towards her is accepted. Only murdering her is unallowed. Meeting over! Wolffang, Badgerpelt, take these mouse-hearts to the servant den. We need two more guards and they will be Cloudface and Wolffang!" Silvermist sighed. Her fate had gone from bad to extreme. ~ "We're setting off!", Dawnsky meowed. Birchtwig nodded. "Wait! Can I please accompany you?", Mysticheart pleaded. "Why?, Birchtwig asked. We can do fine ourselves" "I've spied both Clans in that battle, and nobody noticed until I revealed myself. Why can't I come along then?" Dawnsky sighed. "Fine" They set out of camp. ~ Now they were in the thick trees in SunClan camp. Dawnsky shivered. "I remember this place", she recalled the time she was kidnapped and brought to the place. Birchtwig comforted her. "There's Silvermist!", Mysticheart meowed. Birchtwig narrowed her eyes. "We'll need to question her..." "But how do we get to her?", Mysticheart asked. Wait. She turned to the tree bark. "Tree...show us the way to Silvermist without being caught" "Mysticheart, this is not the time to joke!", Dawnsky snapped. A silvery, almost invisible trail showed up, with branches on either side, showing a hidden way to Silvermist. "You-what-when", Birchtwig stuttered. "Come on", Mysticheart beckoned. She had been born in the forest, the trees had taken pity on her and offered her their understanding and help. They padded down and over into Silvermist's den. "It was about time", Dawnsky meowed. The silver she cat whirled around. "Y-you guys? You can't be here! They will kill you!" Birchtwig rolled her eyes. "Not if we get going already" Silvermist too the indicator and silently followed them. ~ "Phew, I can't believe you guys did that, thank you!" "Would you care to explain why you stopped visiting?", Mysticheart inquired. "SunClan found out...they tortured me and kept me imprisoned.... "Oh...I'm sorry", Birchtwig meowed. "You can stay with us", Mysticheart offered. "Let's get going and tell Thornstar about it", Dawnsky suggested. As they hurried and strolled to the FrostClan New camp, Mysticheart saw a young brown tom staring at them. "Who are you?!", she snapped. In a blink, the tom was gone. "What was that about", Silvermist asked. "I-I saw a tom watching us" "Oh no!", Silvermist wailed. "Look, we are near the twolegplace, probably a nosy kittypet", Dawnsky scoffed, the others nodded in agreement. ~ "You're back! With Silvermist!", Brightmist cried. "What happened?", Thornstar asked. Dawnsky quickly reported everything. "SunClan are rat-hearts!", Mistwing hissed. "How did they find out?", Redblaze asked. "I don't know...wait. The day before, a rogue called Briar saw me and asked where I was going and I...- "Briar!", Mysticheart yowled. "The rogue that killed Gleamshine!", Birchtwig snapped. "She must've told", Brightmist gasped. "She's going to pay!", Mysticheart snarled. "Let all those cats who respect the snow gather beneath the Frost-rock for a Clan meeting!", Thornstar called. "Silvermist, do you wish to be a FrostClan cat?" "I do", the she cat meowed. "What rank were you before you became a servant?" "An apprentice" "You will be Silverpaw, apprentice of Brightmist!" "Silverpaw, silverpaw, silverpaw", the Clan cheered. "Junipercloud, please see to her wounds" "All right" ~ It was another night, and Swiftwind, Birchtwig, Redblaze, Dawnsky, and Mysticheart were in their corner of the Warriors den, talking. The tree was big enough for whispers not to be heard from far off. "Like I said last night, The Bright Prophecy is being delayed", Dawnsky snapped. "The Bright Prophecy? What's...that?", Mysticheart asked, confused. "It's the prophecy of cats who will end SunClan's treachery", Swiftwind explained. "Allow me to recite it", Birchtwig offered. "There will be five cats - a one that be strong in violent fight, a one that can stalk through the night, a one that can swim freely, a one that can run swiftly, and one that can speak with nature" Speak with nature Chapter 10 ~ Flame "Very good Silverpaw!" Brightmist was training her apprentice Dawnsky was watching for if she ever got her own apprentice "hay Dawnsky! Me and Swiftwind are going hunting wan an come?" Her brother Redflame yowled to her Dawnsky nodded and dashed off to her litter mates. "wow a Frog no way!" Redflame yowled as Dawnsky pulled and frog out of the shadows "please it's not much" Dawnsky growled "your not much yourself " a tom voice was heard the three brought their claws looking around "You Sunclan cats hate every rogue don't you?" Another vooce growled "Sunclan?! We are Frostclan!" Dawnsky yowled with out warning Mysticheart jumped out of the shadows hissing "Wasp! Lizard enough they are Frostclan not Sunclan!" She yowled to shapes came out of the shadows confusion in their eyes one had a brown pelt with yellow eyes and dark dark dark gray paws and the other was a golden tom with green eyes "Mystic you know them?" The brown on asked confusion in his voice Mystic sighed "yes wasp I do know them" "well who are they" the golden tom- lizard she guessed asked mystic heart "this is Dawnsky Swiftwind and Redflame" mystic paused for a second "my clanmates" Chapter 11 ~Pumpkintail A young gray and white she-cat pushed her way through the snow, snowflakes and icy wind flowing to her face. "Mom... Dad..." she whispered. She had to keep going. She had to. Another wave of wind flew to her face, knocking her off her feet. She fell into the snow, panting. She tried to stood up, but her legs failed her. "Mom..." she whimpered. "Mom, where are you?" she shrieked, tears freezing on her cheek. She collapsed, letting the coldness spread to her bones. Her paws and body were freezing. Suddenly, she felt a shadow fall on her. She looked up, but her vision was too blurry to recognize details - what she did recognize however, was a cat. The cat bowed to give her a sniff. The she-cat felt her warm breath on her face. Te cat then spun around. "Thornstar, come look at this!" the cat called. "Is she dead?" asked another, male voice as another shadow fell on her. "I don't think so," asnwered the first cat. "Brightmist, we can't take in every cat." The she-cat felt anger from the first cat. "And what are you gonna do? Leave her here?" Her movement was much gentles as she put her plumy tail on the she-cat's back, trying to detect any warmth. The she-cat got up and pressed to Brightmist. She needed warmth. Brightmist seemed surprised, but said nothing. She curled her tail around her. "What is your name, dear?" Brightmist asked. "M-Minnow," the she-cat whispered softly. Brightmist nodded. "I'm Brightmist and this is Thornstar. We are from FrostClan. We will take you to our camp, don't worry." ~ Thornstar padded to the camp, followed by Brightmist and Minnow. When they went out of the camp, he wanted to discuss something important with the golden she-cat, but they came across this snowstorm and, of course, Minnow. Brightmist and Minnow went straight to Junipercloud's den, to which murmurs rose from the clustered cats. "Who is that?" asked Amberflame, twitching her tail. "Minnow. We found her in this snowstorm. It looks like she is going to stay, unless you want Brightmist to claw my ears off. And I'm sure she would do it." Suddenly, Mysticheart, Redblaze and Dawnsky rushed into the camp, followed by two strange toms. The toms faces were covered with amusment, Mysticheart looked a bit ashamed and Dawnsky and her brother surprised and shocked. Thornstar went over to them. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?" chapter 11 pumpkintail